Finding Igneel
by Lulurock
Summary: After Igneel left Natsu, he goes on an adventure to try and find His Foster Father,Igneel. He goes to much trouble while on his journey to find him.What awaits him while on this adventure and what does he face. All this happened before he met Makarov, and Fairy Tail.FIRST FAN FICTION, PLEASE READ!A bit of Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fan fiction that i write so it will most likely suck because I am no good at story. I just had this suck in my head for some time, and also I want to see if I can write a story. Anyways I hope that you enjoy and please tell me how I did, I don't care if the review is mean it will help me in the future if I decide to keep writing storys. Well here it is**

**Disclaimer-I do not own fairy tail, but you already know that**

**ENJOY:)**

* * *

In a forest, inside a cave there laid a pink haired boy, about 7, who was sleeping peacefully. He had a smile on his face as he was having a dream where he was fighting an enemy and won. Outside the caves' entrance the sun was rising. The sunlight went inside the cave and it hit the pink haired boy's face. As it hit him, he opened his eyes and awoke. He blinked a few times, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the morning light. When he was fully awake he look around the cave and notice that something was missing, someone to be precise.

"Igneel" the boy said "Igneel where are you, this isn't funny" he yelled.

The boy stood up from his spot and walked around the cave hoping to find Igneel. When he was about to exit the cave he spotted something from where he stood. He walked to the object and inspected closely before picking it up. The object was a scarf, it was white with black lines, and it looked like it was made out of scales He picked it up and smelled it, it smelled just like Igneel. He placed it around his neck and felt the comforting warmness of his father. The boy wondered why Igneel wasn't there and why he left a scarf. Igneel was always there when he woke up; they were always together. And the scarf? Sure Igneel gave him presents but nothing like this. Then his eyes widened and filled with tears when he realized something.

Did Igneel leave him? No it wasn't possible, Igneel would never leave him. Igneel is a father to him even if he was a fire dragon. They were always together never leaving each others side. Nothing could separate them, yet Igneel wasn't here. The pink haired boy sniffed the air to catch Igneel's scent . His eyes widened, his scent was there but it was very faint as if he left hours ago. He wiped the tears from his eyes and went outside the cave to track Igneel and to find out why he left him.

He started to follow the faint scent of Igneel to see where it would take him. While he followed the scent he was shouting Igneel's name hoping to get a response. He began running hoping to see him soon, but in his vain attempt, tripped over a root, falling hard on the ground. Tears left his face out of hurt, frustration, and desperation. He couldn't understand why Igneel would leave without even saying a word. He was heart-broken. Igneel was the only family he had, he considered Igneel a father. Igneel raised him since he was a baby. He taught him how to write, read, etc. Igneel even taught him how to use magic, Dragon-Slayer magic. He always protected him when he was in trouble and gave him advice when he was having trouble in magic or in learning a subject.

"Why?, Why Igneel!" The small boy said out loud, tears running down his face "Where are you, why did you leave? What did I do wrong?"

The pink haired boy tried to find a reason of Igneel's absence. He thought of the last day he was with Igneel to see if there was a clue to why he left.

* * *

**Flashback**

It was a peaceful morning, where inside a cave there was the pink haired boy along with Igneel, a titanic, dark wine red dragon filled with black scales, and eyes the color of a bright golden sun. The dragon was by the boy, he had his eyes close in thought as he listen to the sounds of the birds and the wind. The pink haired boy suddenly punched the air,though still asleep, with his fist as he roared

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

The dragon opened his eyes and looked towards the boy. He chuckled loudly and his voice echoed throughout the cave. He closed his eyes back in thoughts. He was thinking of the things he wouldn't get to teach the young fire dragon-slayer. He didn't have much time because after this day he would be leaving. He didn't want to leave his hardheaded son, but he didn't have a choice. This was the only way to keep him safe from any harm. he sighed loudly to himself. A few minutes passed before the pink haired dragon-slayer started waking up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sheepishly. He yawned and then looked up at his foster-father.

"Good morning, Igneel" the small boy said to the dragon.

"Good morning, Natsu" the dragon said with a deep, yet gentle voice. His voice was strong and powerful, enough to shake the cave and the air itself. Yet the pink haired boy, now known as Natsu, didn't flinch a muscle. He didn't fear his father,not even in the slightest, except maybe when he pulled a few pranks on Igneel. Actually he loves his father and all he wants is to be by his side."How was your sleep?"

"It was an awesome dream. I was fighting a strong enemy that tried to attack you, but of course I beat him up and protected you." Natsu said with a wide grin.

"I'm glad"Igneel said with a grin on his dragon was silent for a few moments before speaking"Natsu I have a question to ask you."

"What is it Igneel."Natsu said, curious at the question.

"what am I to you Natsu?"Igneel asked

"huh?"

"Really, this boy." Igneel sighed before rephrasing that question"What do you feel towards me?"

"Oh, that's easy I feel safe with you. Like nothing bad can happen to me. You make me feel at home and warm. Your always there for me, and you never leave my side. I want to protect you just like you do to me."

Igneel smiled, pleased at Natsu's answer."I see, so you love me just like a father."

"Yeah, after all Igneel you are my father and nothing will change that."Natsu said cheerfully with his trademark grin

Igneel chuckled"Yes, and you are my son." he said as he brought down his head gently next to Natsu, which the boy responded back with a hug. He was glad that Natsu felt that way about him, but he couldn't help but feel sad at the outcomes that would happen at the end of the day.

After that they went to a clearance, where they usually trained everyday. They spend the rest of the day training. Igneel taught Natsu as much as he could, knowing all to well that there wouldn't be a next time. After that they returned to the coziness and comfort of their home. Natsu went to sleep soon saying good night to Igneel.

"Good night, Igneel"Natsu said as his eyelids began fluttering slowly to rest.

"Good night, Natsu" Igneel responded with a deep sadness reflecting in his eyes, loosing that bright luster. he waited patiently, until he heard the snores that came from his dear child. Then Igneel spoke to Natsu even though he was sleeping.

"Natsu, after tonight, when you wake up, I won't be here anymore." Igneel paused for a second before continuing"I wish that I could stay longer to see you grow up to a fine man. I know that you will be one of the strongest mages to ever live. There are so many things that I didn't get to teach you, but I know that you will learn on your own. Hmm, I could already imagine how you would react when you won't see me...,but I'm sure that you will move on, even though i know that you will most likely try to find me.I wish I could be with you more longer but this is for the best, to keep you safe. I don't know when we will see each other ...or maybe never, but if we do I know that there'll be a beating for me after having left you, but I will take it all, your anger and pain if it'll be enough to forgive me. I'm sorry that I won't be there to protect you anymore, or keep you from getting in trouble. If I had a choice I would stay here with you but I can't. This is our last day together but I will never forget you, after all you are my son. I want you to go and leave this place, and to join a guild, and to make friends. I know you will get stronger each day. just don't get into too much trouble. I will miss you.." Igneel raised his head as he heard the sound that meant his dismissal . It was loud enough for him to heard, but not too loud for Natsu to wake up. Igneel sighed sadly before turning back to Natsu "Well, my time is up, I am really glad to have found you, my dear son... Good bye, Natsu Dragneel" With that said, Igneel got out something from under his wing and placed it next to Natsu, which the boy fastly embraced . Igneel left the cave and took off into the sky, with a tear in his eye.

**Flashback end **

* * *

Natsu stood up from where he fell, and looked up towards the sky. Tears still lingered in his eyes, but now he couldn't help but put a small smile on his face as the stars smiled back at him.

"Igneel, I swear that I will find you. I promise to get stronger and to see you again, one day. I won't give up, and when I do I will beat you up for leaving me. Just wait for me, Igneel." Natsu said, and with that in mind he started walking. Walking towards a new road, one that would lead to a new adventure and a possible encounter.

* * *

**And it done, I plan on doing the second chapter but it all depends on if this get review telling me either to continue or whatever. i know that this story sucks but ti my first one, the hardest part for me were the last words of Igneel I had to find the right words. I hope you liked it and if it bad or has mistake I am sorry, I am not that good in writing but this story was just suck in my mind and I had to write it down, so why not here where I can see what people think about my story. i don't expect much but at least a few reviews would be fine, but it is your decision, not my. If this does get some review I will update the second chapter as soon as I can I already have some ideas. If you have any question ask me I won't bite maybe bark, but not bite:) You could write them in the reviews, anywhere I don't care. i at least hope you enjoyed it. **

**Well until next time...Maybe it all depends on you not me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally chapter 2 of Finding Igneel. It was going to be really different from what is says but I read a fan fiction that, made me change my mind and I rewrote it. The Fan fiction which gave made me change my mind is "_Natsu Dragneel: Igneel and I" _it is a really good fiction, I recommend you to read it if you haven't. Well I could have updated faster, but my week was busy. Also my sister check for any error and she very busy, so she told me to get a beta reader. I thinking about get one but I don't know how to get a beta reader and how it works. I would really love it if someone told me of how I can get a beta reader and how it works. Just PM me or put it in the review, and if you anyone here can be my beta reader I would really love that. Well on to the story. ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: You should already know that I don't own Fairy Tail so I will not repeat this anymore, there is no need.**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Igneel mysteriously disappeared, and Natsu had been spending his time in search of him. Natsu had gone to the nearest towns in hopes of finding information that would lead to his father's whereabouts but had no luck. Having seen no results, he headed out even farther, believing that Igneel might be out there. The trip was long and hard with there being no money to buy food and stuff, so he had to depend on his hunting and fishing skills, which weren't too bad. He eventually reached the town called Scaleland. There he settled in a small forest nearby the town.

As Natsu laid down on the soft bed of grass, he noticed how beautiful the forest looked under the warm, sunny sky. The wind played with the leaves of the silent trees as the breeze passed through them gently, and the sounds of chirping birds resounded all around, filling the air with life. When he stood a bit more, he saw a small pond shimmering marvelously as the rays of the sun caressed it softly. Natsu was awed at such a sight but a growl interrupted his trance.

Natsu accommodated himself on a sturdy log that laid nearby the pond and took out his handmade fishing rod to begin his catch. He threw the reel into the pond disrupting the stillness of the calm waters and causing a stir of fishes as well. While waiting for prey to take the bait, he began reminiscing about his past, with one particular memory looming more then the rest. He began to remember that one time when Igneel told him of their first encounter.

* * *

**Flashback **

It was a grey morning in the forest, where everything was quiet except for the soft, pelting of the rain. Igneel and Natsu were inside their cave since nothing more could be done with such weather. Igneel laid relaxed on his soft bed of wool with his head down enjoying the quietness, but Natsu was another story. He kept moving around the cave restlessly,bored out of his mind for being in the cave doing nothing. He wanted to do some training to get stronger. Natsu mumbled to himself, saying how he could be learning new moves, instead of being stuck here.

Igneel was trying to ignore Natsu, but his annoyance was only growing. 'Why can't he just sit still?, that boy.' Igneel thought to himself. He was starting to get a headache, which is never a good sign. All he wanted to do was to take a day off after so much training with Natsu before nature saw it fit to send a shower to the lands,which Igneel gladly welcomed . He would have enjoyed this particular day if it wasn't for that pink haired energetic child of his. Igneel couldn't stand the fuzz anymore,as much as he loved his son,and decided to do something about it.

"Natsu" Igneel roared softly trying to get the boy's attention, but he saw that Natsu didn't hear him. the young boy kept talking to himself as he walked around in short, fast paced circles. Igneel raised his head and spoke louder this time. "Natsu!" This time Natsu stopped and looked up at Igneel, wondering what Igneel wanted. "Good, now I want you to sit down and be quiet. I'll be telling you a story today."

At such a mention, Natsu's face instantly lit up. He enjoyed hearing the stories that Igneel told him, especially those that involved dragons. Natsu quickly went and sat down in front of Igneel, wanting to hear the story that Igneel was going to tell him as close as possible to not miss a thing. Igneel waited for Natsu to settle down comfortably close to him before beginning. "Alright, the story that I'm going to tell you is different from the others." Natsu nodded. " The story I am about to tell you is of when I found you, so pay close attention" Natsu just nodded again and waited for Igneel to start his story.

"It was a rainy day just like this." As he began telling the story, memories of that day stirred. That day when he met Natsu; When his whole life changed.

* * *

**Igneel's Flashback**

The forest was quiet with nothing in sight, as all the forest animals were sheltering themselves from the tears of the sky. Inside a cave, a red dragon was sleeping or at least trying to. He kept moving trying to find a comfortable position, but something kept bothering him. there was a strange scent in the air. It wasn't evil but it didn't belong in this forest for it's aroma was drenched in the smell of another place. It was obvious that he would not rest tonight. Igneel decided to find out what it was that kept him from sleeping,and get rid of it. Igneel left his cave and glanced up at the gloomy sky as cold drops of water touched his scales. He smelled the scent and started walking towards the ends of the forest.

Igneel knew he was getting nearer, because the scent was getting stronger,even when the rain tried to drown the aroma. He stopped walking and began feeling a bit anxious since he felt that the scent was here. Seeing where he was, which was a clearance that was bountiful with wet flowers of all kinds of colors and shapes that glowed dimly in the rain . He started walking forward until he stopped near a tree where he looked down and was surprised at what he saw.

Under the tree there was a little pink haired boy, about one year old, sleeping in a ball position trying to keep warmth. Igneel stared at the boy, feeling strong magic coming from him, there was potential here. He then looked around the clearance to see if there was someone nearby, but he saw no soul in sight. He looked back to the boy and started thinking of what he should do but froze immediately . The small boy started to wake up, sitting up and looking up at the towering presence. He just stared at Igneel with droopy eyes and Igneel stared back surprised.

"Dragon?" the little boy spoke as his eyes widened. Igneel just kept staring at him, readying himself for when the boy would start screaming for help like all the others, but something he wasn't expecting happen. The boy started laughing. Igneel looked at the boy as if he were crazy. He wasn't expecting the boy to react like this. The boy then stood up and walked towards Igneel. Igneel was surprised even more. Didn't the child fear him, after all he was a dragon. No human would dare get near a dragon for fear of getting killed. Dragons were known to be fierce, merciless beasts with the strength of more than one hundred men. Within the blink of an eye, a human would be killed, not even knowing what hit them. No one has tried to face a dragon ever since the war, though there were exceptions. Yet this boy, was walking towards him, fearless. 'Is he not afraid of getting killed.' Igneel thought while the boy kept walking towards him. He now stood in front of the dragon, with a smile on his face.

Was this kid hoping to die or was he just stupid. Igneel then decided to speak to the human boy.

"Are you not afraid of me" his voice deep and strong yet tender.

The boy shook his head and asked "Why?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed I'm a dragon."

"So" the boy asked as he looked curiously at Igneel

"You humans fear us dragon. So why don't you?"

"Why should I!" the child said sweetly as he smiled

Igneel couldn't believe the child wasn't scared of him, and even more, was smiling at him. 'What should I do with this kid. I can't leave him here in the rain, and there is no one here but me and the child. This child, Where are his parents, is he alone?'

"Child, what is your name?" Igneel asked

"Natsu, what's yours?" the child answer with a bright grin

"I am Igneel. Natsu, where are your parents?" Igneel said as he lowered his head to be at eye level with the kid

"I don't know?" Natsu said with a sad look in his eyes

"I see, you're all alone by yourself."

Natsu nodded

Igneel stayed silent for a moment before speaking once more. "Would you like to come with me. Natsu"

Natsu put on a bright smile and looked hopeful at Igneel. "Do you really mean it Igneel?"

"Yes Natsu."

Natsu ran up to Igneel and hugged his snout tightly. Igneel didn't expect this but was glad of the boy's actions. Once the boy let go of Igneel's snout, Igneel raised his head and said.

"Come, let's get out of the rain. Let's go to my home."

Natsu did as he was told and followed Igneel but couldn't catch Igneel's pace. Igneel,seeing what was happening, picked the boy up with his claw and put him on headed back to their home, their new life.

**Igneel's Flashback end**

* * *

Natsu sat quietly as he heard Igneel finish his story. He didn't remember how he met Igneel, so he was glad to know how they had met each other, but wanted to ask something. When Igneel finish, Natsu asked

"Why did you take me with you and raised me?"

"I couldn't leave you in the rain, even dragons have a heart. Also I knew you were capable of learning dragon-slaying magic."

Natsu smiled and went to Igneel and hugged him. "Thank you, Igneel. For being with me and for letting me stay with you." Igneel smiled and carefully hugged him back, using his claw to bring Natsu closer to him. Igneel then looked up towards the entrance of the cave, seeing that the rain has ceased. The sun was now rising, taking it's position up high where no one could reach it as it send it's rays to illuminate whatever it touched. Igneel looked back at Natsu and said.

"Look Natsu, it stopped raining."

Natsu turned around and saw that it had indeed stopped. He then smile and looked looked at Igneel. "It did huh. Now we can go train some more!"

Igneel chuckled and smiled back at Natsu "Yes, we can now go train, but you have to be more careful the ground will be wet."

"Who cares! Nothing will stop me from training, after waiting this long!"

"Alright, let go then, Natsu"

Natsu immediately started running as fast as his legs could hold,thinking that maybe the rain might come back to ruin his day once more. Igneel smiled softly seeing his excited son being so happy, and he began wondering how his life would be without his , it would've never been this much fun.

"Igneel, come on, let's gooooo!"

"Coming Natsu."

**Flashback end**

* * *

Natsu was glad that he met Igneel. He didn't know how he would have been without Igneel having picked him up that one rainy day. Igneel changed his whole life. He gave him a home, got him clothes, and taught him magic. He was thankful to Igneel for giving meaning to his life. He wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for Igneel. Everything he knew was all taught to him by his father, and he wanted to use all he knew to get stronger. He wouldn't give up until he found his father once again and tell him of his great adventures while on his travels to find him. of course after giving him a deserving beating.

The fishing rod began to be moved as a fish took the bait, bringing Natsu out of his thoughts. Natsu reeled it in and was very happy to see the big fish he had gotten. He began a fire using his magic and then started roasting his prized meal, which he finished in a heartbeat. Laying down on the grass after a good meal, he looked up at the sky and thought to himself 'Wait for me father, I'll find you someday.'

* * *

**Finally finished. I hope you like this just like the last chapter. I'll update as soon as I can, now that school is starting I won't be able to update a lot. If you have some ideas that you might want to tell me, don't be afraid to tell me. I enjoyed the reviews that I got and I hope to get more reviews and also followers. I worked very hard on this chapter and it took a lot of my time. If you have any question to the story, ask me and I will try to answer them either in PM or in the next chapter. I thank all the people that took there time to read this and for the people that review. Until next time. **

**-Peace out**


End file.
